Double-hung window assemblies provide for selective pivoting of each window sash by means of a slide guide and pivot pin. The slide guide extends laterally outward from the bottom of each stile of the sash window frame, and engages flanges of a channel-shaped guide rail in the proximate vertical jamb of the window assembly. The pivot pin engages a sash balance assembly disposed in the channel-shaped guide rail of the vertical jamb. The slide guide is generally T-shaped, and rides behind the outermost flanges of the channel-shaped guide rail to maintain the desired parallel relationship between the stiles of the sash frame and the guide rails of the master window jambs during assembly and sliding movement of the window sash relative to the jambs.
Conventionally, a slide guide has been attached to the bottom of the sash window frame, via a screw, and a separate pivot pin has been inserted into the vertical stile proximate the slide guide. The pivot pin is seated on a pivot corner member disposed within the bottom corner of the sash window frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,850 by Simpson, issued Apr. 15, 1986, entitled "Combination Pivot Corner and Slide Guide for Sash Window", the slide guide and the pivot corner member are unitary, and a separate pivot pin is inserted thereinto. This results in the requirement that the slide guide and pivot corner member be constructed of the same material. Also, the slide guide and the pivot pin are separate members.